A Monster Fancy Dress Party
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: It's Halloween night at Hotel Transylvania and Dracula is throwing a party to celebrate. Winnie's little brother Wanye, wants to attend the party but is unsure of what to dress up as. Then, Winnie gets an idea. (One-shot requested by 5UP3RNOV42015)


It was a busy night at Hotel Transylvania. It was Halloween night, and Dracula was throwing a party to celebrate. Everybody was busy preparing, even Winnie and her little bro Wanye. Winnie already knew what she was going to dress up as, a zombie. Her little bro, on the other hand, wasn't sure what he was to dress up as.

Wanye was with his big sister in her room, walking back and forth, trying to figure out what he was going to dress up as.

"So little bro, have you decided what you're going to dress up as?" Winnie asked.

Wanye shook his head. "No, I haven't. It's bugging me so bad too!"

Winnie thought for a little bit, then got a brilliant idea. She remembered how she bonded with her little bro a while ago, using her binky to lull him back to sleep after he was having a nightmare. She motioned for her brother to come closer.

"Come here little bro. I got an idea." She said.

Wanye nodded and walked over to her. She whispered something in his ear, and a big grin spread across his face.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. Wanye nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it. I want to see Mommy and Daddy's reaction." He said.

The idea was… to dress Wanye up as Winnie when she was a toddler! Winnie walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of her pink shirts that she wore, only, this one was small enough to fit Wanye. She walked back over to Wanye, took off his black shirt, and replaced it with the pink one. She walked back to her dresser again and grabbed two pink hair-holders. She walked back to him again and tied his hair in two pigtails just like hers. She once again walked back to her dresser and grabbed one last thing, a second collar that looked just like the one she wore. She walked back to Wanye, took off his own collar, and replaced it with the one she had. She then pulled out her old binky and slipped it into Wanye's mouth. Wanye happily started sucking on it and noticed there was a mirror nearby.

Wanye walked over to the mirror and admired himself. He had seen pictures of Winnie when she was a toddler and he looked just her. He ran back over to her and gave her a big hug, taking the binky out of his mouth as well so he could speak.

"Thanks sis, I look good." Winnie smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome little bro." She said. She then stood up and said. "Come on, let's go show Mom and Dad."

Wanye nodded eagerly at that. "Yeah!"

With that, the two werewolf siblings took each other's paws and walked down the hallway to Wayne and Wanda's room.

"Mom, Dad, look at this!" Winnie said when the two of them got there. Wayne and Wanda turned around and looked at the two of them. Wanda's heart melted at what she saw. Wayne's reaction however, was a little different.

"I think I'm seeing double." He said, holding his head and going to sit down in a nearby chair. Wanda walked over to the two of them and picked Wanye up. She knew it was him, due to the fact Wanye was a little smaller than Winnie.

"Aww, you look so adorable dressed as your sister Wanye." She said, hugging him. She then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Was that your idea honey?" She asked, to which Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, I knew he likes sucking on my old binky, so I thought it would be cute." She replied. Wanda smiled and gave her daughter a big hug.

"It's very cute." She said. She then looked at a nearby clock.

"Drac should have everything ready now. You two better get going." She said. Winnie and Wanye nodded and left their parents room. Winnie ran back to her room and got dressed for the party. When she was done, she joined her little bro and they headed for the hotel lobby for the party. The lobby was littered with Halloween decorations, and everyone was there, all dressed up. Winnie noticed Dennis nearby, and she and her bro went over to him.

"Hey Dennis!" Winnie said to him. Hearing her voice, Dennis turned around and looked at them. He was dressed up like Batman, and it didn't surprise her, since Batman was Dennis' favorite superhero.

Dennis looked down at Wanye, and thought he was Winnie herself! "Winnie! What happened to you? You got smaller! How's that possible?" Winnie giggled at her zing's reaction.

"That's not me, silly. It's Wanye dressed up to look like me!" She said.

Dennis' face turned a little red. He felt embarrassed that he mistook Wanye for Winnie.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't tell." Dennis said. Winnie smiled at him.

"It's alright." She replied.

A few minutes later, Drac started playing some music. It was the very same song that was played at Mavis's 118th birthday party, and everyone started dancing.

A couple hours had passed and everyone was still dancing to the music that was being played. Dennis, Winnie, and Wanye were dancing together.

"You know my zing, there's something I've been thinking about lately." Winnie said.

Dennis looked at her in curiosity. "What's that?"

"I want something from you." Winnie had stopped dancing and got a little closer to Dennis. He started sweating a bit, as he got an idea of what she may want.

"W-What do you want?" He nervously asked.

Winnie giggled and said. "I want… a kiss."

"Uh, okay." Dennis replied.

"But not just anywhere. I want it right here." She said, pointing to her lips.

Dennis gulped. "Can't Wanye give you a kiss?"

Wanye looked up at Dennis. "I love my big sister, but even I don't kiss her there."

Dennis' heart started racing. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

"Well?" Winnie asked eagerly.

"I have to agree to a kiss remember?" He said trying to get out of it, but his attempt didn't work.

"You wouldn't say no to your best friend, would you?" She asked.

"Well, I…" He began to say.

Winnie smiled. "Okay, how about a kiss on the forehead?"

Dennis nodded and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, however, Winnie took this opportunity to give him a full on kiss.

"Mmph!" Dennis didn't dislike the kiss, but it definitely caught him off guard. After a bit, she pulled away from him.

"Hey, you cheated!" Dennis said. Winnie giggled at him.

"Heehee, but I got what I wanted." She said with a smile on her face.

Dennis couldn't help but smile back at her. They started dancing again and it went on until the party was over.

A few hours later, Winnie was with her little bro in his room. She was spending time with him until it was time for them to go to bed.

"Hey, it's time for bed you two." Wanda said when she passed by Wanye's room.

"Okay Mom." Winnie replied back. She helped Wanye get ready for bed and tucked him in.

"Good night baby brother." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and slipping her old binky into his mouth. It helped him sleep, and stopped him from having nightmares.

Winnie was about to walk out of his room when Wanye took the binky out of his mouth so he could speak.

"Big sister?" He called to her. Winnie stopped and turned to look at Wanye.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." He said. Winnie smiled and nodded at her brother.

"Of course." Winnie walked over to his bed and laid down next her brother. She got comfortable and cuddled with him.

"You're the best big sister in the world Winnie." Wanye said before he drifted off to sleep. Winnie smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. She then grabbed her old binky from Wanye and carefully insert it back into his mouth, and he started sucking on it in his sleep.

"Thanks little bro. I love you too." She whispered to him before she fell asleep too.

The two werewolf siblings slept the night peacefully.


End file.
